Star Wars Tournament
by Tony Montana
Summary: Eight random Star Wars characters fight in a tournament to the death! Only one will come out victorious! Who will that be? Read to find out! R&R Rated PG13 for violence...
1. Round One: Fight One

A/N: This is my first tournament fic so don't yell at me if it sucks or isn't written well. ( )'s show action when it's in the script part...

Fred: Welcome. I will be the Announcer/Referee for this fic. Today we will be having a tournament between eight Star Wars characters that were randomly picked out of the author's head. Now, for you people who might think this tournament has already been chosen the winners, you can go suck off a cow, because I don't know who will win and neither does the author… Well, he won't know until he writes it. Any who, here are the tournament players and who they are fighting! First up we have Darth Maul dueling Qui-Gon Jinn. Next we have Desann and Mace Windu. Count Dooku and episode II Obi-Wan Kenobi are dueling to the death after that. And last but not least, Darth Vader and episode II Anakin Skywalker.

(buzzing noise)

Fred: Sounds like our first to competitors are ready! Will Darth Maul and Qui-Gon Jinn please enter the arena! By the way, they are fighting in the room where Obi-Wan killed Darth Maul in episode I.

Qui-Gon Jinn enters and walks to one side of the room while Darth Maul stands on the other side. Both of them take out their lightsabers but do not ignite them.

Fred: Ready? Fight!

(bell rings)

Qui-Gon ignites his green lightsaber and continues to look at Lord Maul. Maul also is staring at Jinn but while he is doing this he ignites he red double-bladed lightsaber! After about 45 seconds of staring each other down Maul makes the first move by jumping over the hole in the floor! He lands on the other side and swings his saber towards Jinn. Qui-Gon dodges this attack and attempts to cut Maul in half. Realizing this is how he was defeated by Obi-Wan, he jumped out of the way. Maul then landed about two feet away from Qui-Gon. He then used the force to push Qui-Gon into a wall. Qui-Gon was knocked into the wall and when he got up Maul was standing about three inches from him.

Maul raised his saber in the air and swung it down towards Qui-Gon as if he was going to stab him. Qui-Gon then blocked the attack, got up, and jumped to the other side. Darth Maul slowly walked towards Jinn. Jinn then put his saber up in a defensive position. Qui-Gon then ran towards Maul and swung his saber at Maul's thigh. Maul of course blocked the attack.

Darth Maul: I beat you before. I can beat you again!

Qui-Gon Jinn: I don't think so!

Qui-Gon made a stupid attempt to kill Maul by stabbing where Maul was. But Lord Maul got out of the way and then decapitated Qui-Gon.

Fred: End of round one, fight one! Darth Maul is the winner!

Audience: (cheer)

Fred: The next match will be Mace Windu and Desann! Tune in next time! Until then the remaining contestants will be training! So, cya then!

A/N: Hope you liked it!


	2. Round One: Fight Two

A/N: Here ya go! Chapter 2 AKA Round one, Fight two!

Fred: Welcome back to the Star Wars Tournament! In the last chapter Darth Maul decapitated Qui-Gon Jinn. In this chapter Desann and Mace Windu will be fighting to the death! But first, here is Weird Al Yankovic to sing The Saga Begins!

Weird Al: Thank you! Here we go! (sings)

A long, long time ago

In a galaxy far away

Naboo was under an attack

And I thought me and Qui-Gon Jinn

Could talk the Federation into

Maybe cutting them a little slack

But their response it didn't thrill us

They locked the doors and tried to kill us

We escaped from that gas

Then met Jar Jar and Boss Nass

We took a bongo from the scene

And we went to Theed to see the queen

We all wound up on Tatooine

That's where we found this boy....

Oh my my, this here Anakin guy

May be Vader someday later-now he's just a small fry

And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye

Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

Did you know this junkyard slave

Isn't even old enough to shave

But he can use the force they say

Ahh, do you see him hitting on the queen

Though he's just nine and she's fourteen

Yeah, he's probably gonna marry her someday

Well, I know he built C-3P0

And I've heard how fast his pod can go

And we were broke, it's true

So we made a wager or two

He was a prepubescent flyin' ace

And the minute Jabba started off that race

Well, I knew who would win first place

Oh yes, it was our boy

We started singin'... My my, this here Anakin guy

May be Vader someday later-now he's just a small fry

And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye

Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

Now we finally got to Coruscant

The Jedi Council we knew would want

To see how good the boy could be

So we took him there and we told the tale

How his midi-chlorains were off the scale

And he might fulfill that prophecy

Oh, the Council was impressed, of course

Could he bring balance to the Force?

They interviewed the kid

Oh, training they forbid

Because Yoda sensed in him much fear

And Qui-Gon said, "Now listen here

Just stick it in your pointy ear

I still will teach this boy"

He was singin'... My my, this here Anakin guy

May be Vader someday later-now he's just a small fry

And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye

Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

We caught a ride back to Naboo

'Cause Queen Amidala wanted to

I frankly would've liked to stay

We all fought in that epic war

And it wasn't long at all before

Little Hotshot flew his plane and saved the day

And in the end some Gungans died

Some ships blew up and some pilots fried

A lot of folks were croakin'

The battle droids were broken

And the Jedi I admire most

Met up with Darth Maul and now he's toast

Well I'm still here and he's a ghost

I guess I'll train this boy

And I was singin'... My my, this here Anakin guy

May be Vader someday later, now he's just a small fry

And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye

Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

We were singin'... My my, this here Anakin guy

May be Vader someday later, now he's just a small fry

And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye

Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

Fred: That was Weird Al Yankovic! This time the battlefield is the area of the Death Star where Luke and Darth Vader dueled in episode VI. Now for the fight! Will Desann and Mace Windu please enter!

Desann: (enters and stands where the rotating chair is)

Mace Windu: (enters and stands at the stairs)

Fred: Ready? Fight!

Mace Windu: This party's over!

Desann: Stop with that corny line!

Mace Windu: ¬.¬ You shall die now!

Desann: I don't think so!

Mace Windu takes out and ignites his purple lightsaber. Then he slowly walks up the stairs. Desann watches as Mace slowly walks up the stairs. After he gets half way up, Desann takes out and ignites his red lightsaber. Once Mace is all the way up the stairs Desann runs at him and swings his saber at Windu's leg. Windu blocks his attack and then jumps onto that little walkway. Desann then jumps onto that walkway as well.

Desann puts his saber up in a defensive position and Windu throws his saber towards Desann but intentionally misses and hits the pole holding the walkway up. His lightsaber falls on the ground. Desann the attempts to cut Mace's head off but as he was swinging Windu used the force to push Desann away. He then recalled his lightsaber with the force. He then threw his lightsaber and intentionally missed Desann again. This time it hit the pole holding the walkway up on the other side of the one that was cut before.

That side of the walkway then collapsed and Desann fell with it. Mace recalled his lightsaber and jumped down off the walkway to slice Desann in half but Desann wasn't there. He then heard laughter coming from the other side of the cylindrical thingy in the middle of that room. Mace walked over there. He then turned around and Desann was standing there. Desann then swung his saber. Mace blocked the attack and they got their sabers locked.

While their sabers were locked Desann looked at Windu and let out and evil laugh as he used the force to push Windu off the small walkway thing into the core of the Death Star. Mace fell and hit the core. He then died.

Fred: End of round one, fight two! Desann is the winner!

Audience: (cheers really loud)

Fred: In the next chapter Count Dooku AKA Darth Tyranus will be fighting Obi-Wan Kenobi from episode II! So, cya then!

A/N: Hope ya liked it! So far the sith have been winning. Heh. I don't like Sith more it's just that I felt like them winning. Cya next time!


	3. Round One: Fight Three

Fred: Welcome! In the last match Mace Windu was pushed off of the walkway thing on the Death Star, where Luke fought Vader in episode VI, and fell to his death! In this fight we have Darth Tyranus and episode II Obi-Wan Kenobi! These two will be fighting in the same hangar as they did in episode II. Will Darth Tyranus and Obi-Wan please enter the arena!

Count Dooku: (enters with his crooked-handle lightsaber drawn but not ignited)

Obi-Wan: (enters then takes lightsaber out)

Fred: Ready? Fight!

Dooku: (ignites his red lightsaber)

Obi-Wan: (ignites his blue lightsaber)

Dooku runs towards Obi-Wan and swings his saber at Kenobi's head. Kenobi, using his smarts or maybe the force, ducks out of the way. He then pushes Dooku out of the way with the force. Dooku launches lightning towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan then leapt out of the way.

Kenobi used the force to make the bottom of a really tall crane thingy break. The crane thingy starts to fall but stops at the same angle as the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Dooku, who is standing in the path of the crane if it were to fall, just stands there like a doofus. Obi-Wan then threw his lightsaber past Dooku to the bottom of the crane thingy.

His lightsaber hit the bottom of the crane thingy. The crane thingy then fell. Dooku, still being stupid, is still standing there. The crane then falls on top of Dooku; the crane then crushes him. Obi-Wan then recalled his lightsaber and put it away. In order to be sure Dooku is dead, Kenobi picked up a meter long pole. He then used the force to move the crane off of Dooku and onto the floor two feet away. Obi-Wan spun the pole around his hand like he would with a lightsaber. After spinning it about 30 times he shoved the pole through Dooku's chest. Dooku let out a horrible scream of pain as a pool of blood formed around his lifeless body.

Fred: End of Round 1, Fight 3! Obi-Wan is the winner!

A/N: Ah man, Dooku really got it that time! Join us next time when episode II Anakin Skywalker faces off with Darth Vader. Cya 'til then!


End file.
